Live for the Moment
by Bill Nye Rules
Summary: Mitchie never lied about her mom/became friends with Tess/Shane, just with Caitlyn and co. Tess framed Mitchie and Caitlyn steeling her bracelet because she felt threatened by Mitchie's talent. Follow Mitchie and co's journey and see what happens to the
1. Unexpected Reunion

A/N: Mitchie and Caitlyn never participated in Final Jam. Tess overheard them practicing and after realizing they were really good pulled the bracelet thing to keep them from participating. They didn't even go. Also, Mitchie never lied and never became close with Shane.

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Reunion

Jason's POV

(Day After Final Jam)

I, Jason Born, the bird loving member of Connect 3, walked around Camp Rock with a smile on my face. I couldn't help but smile with all the good memories I had here. The sun was setting so I decided to go watch by the lake; there are always a lot of birds on the lake at this time. As I made my way to the lake, I couldn't help but feel sad that Shane didn't find the girl with the voice.

When I reached the lake I was a little ways down the shore from the docks, but my eyes were immediately drawn to these two girls standing on them. The two girls were admittedly attractive, but that's not what caught my eye. It was what they were doing that caught my eye. They were doing the secret handshake I had made up with my two childhood best friends. They did it exactly.

When they finished the darker haired girl screamed out, "YES, YOU FINALLY GOT IT!" I couldn't help but laugh at this. It seemed the darker haired girl had been trying to teach the other girl the goofy and complicated handshake. A moment later the lighter haired girl said something I couldn't hear and left after her friend nodded. My eyes followed her as she walked off somewhere in camp. When I looked back the darker haired girl was sitting down at the end of the dock.

Just then a thought occurred to me, 'How could this girl know my secret handshake?' I had to know, so I made my way to the docks and sat down next to her. As I sat down she looked over at me biting her lip. I couldn't help but feel she looked familiar. For the next five minutes we just stared at each other in confusion. Finally, I broke the awkward silence with a lame, "Hey."

Closer, I noticed she had brown hair, brown eyes, and creamy colored skin. The brown-eyed-girl (as we will call her for now) responded with a soft, "Hey?"

Due to the awkwardness of the situation I decided to get straight to the point, "I was just wondering where you learned that handshake you taught that other girl?"

Brown-eyed-girl suddenly looked at me really confused. "It was something I made up a long time ago with my two best friends back home, but unfortunately one moved away eight years ago."

I couldn't help but start at this. This was too weird, even for me.

Brown-eyed-girl suddenly looked concernedly at me and said, "Are you ok?"

I took a deep breath and said a quick prayer in my head. "I'm fine, but could you tell me where you're from?"

Once again brown-eyed-girl looked confused at my question, but she still responded. "Connecticut but I'm moving to New Hampshire, why?"

I couldn't help the hopeful smile from forming on my face. "Would your name happen to be Elle?"

Brown-eyed-girl immediately froze when I said 'Elle'. After a moment of staring wide eyed at me she quietly asked, "How do you know me by that name? I've introduced myself as Mitchie to everyone here."

I couldn't help but beam at the girl. "Elle, it's me Jazz. I helped you make that handshake back when I was eight and you were six with Sierra."

Her eyes went wide at my proclamation. She stuttered, "J-J-Jazz?" I nodded and was immediately tackled to the ground in a hug. A moment later she sat up on top of me and said, "Oh my god, it is so good to see you. I can't believe how different you look. Me and Sierra never realized Jason of Connect 3 was you Jazz. That's wicked amazing. I'm so proud of you." With another tight hug she jumped up and dragged me to my feet, and started pulling me wherever she was going. "You gotta come see my mom. She's the cook. She'll be wicked excited to see you." I just laughed as Elle rambled on and let her pull me towards the kitchen.

A/N: Hope you liked it. If you have any questions feel free to ask and any suggestions are more than welcome. I'm making this up as I go. So, suggestions will be very helpful. Please review.


	2. A New Friend

A/N: Hey everybody, sorry it took longer to get a new chapter up than I thought. Had a busy weekend, but here is another chapter before classes start up for this semester. Just so everybody knows I made a change to the last chapter. Mitchie lived in Connecticut her whole life, but is moving to New Hampshire. Her dad was moving all the Torres' possessions to the new house while Mitchie and her mom were at Camp Rock. Anyway, I would like to say thanks to ersy and djdangerlove-x who reviewed and that all you other who read this story to please review. I want to hear your opinions, good and bad. Ok, here is the new chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 2: A New Friend

Mitchie's POV

I barged in to the camp's kitchen, dragging Jazz, screaming, "MOM, COME LOOK WHO I FOUND."

My mom looked up from the sink, where she was washing her cooking supplies, and quirk an eye brow at me. "Some boy who it looks like you dragged here."

"No mom," I stopped for a second, "well I did drag him here, but this is not some boy mom. It's Jazz, mine and Sierra's third amigo. One of my best friends from when I was little."

My mom's eyes went wide for a second before her eyes darted to Jazz and began to look him up and down. "Jason, is that really you?"

He shuffled under her scrutiny, "Yes, it's me Mrs. Torres."

Faster than I thought possible my mom was across the room and had Jazz in a bear hug. It kind of looked funny because Jazz towered over her now, just like he towered over me. My mom and I are both short at 5'3". "Oh my God, you have gotten so big and handsome since I last saw you." Jazz just blushed and muttered a thank you. "I want to hear everything that's been going over for the past eight years. You can help clean up and pack the kitchen while you tell Mitchie and me all about what has been going on in your life." For the next couple hours we told each other everything that had happened over the past eight years. When we finished packing everything in the kitchen and tomorrow's breakfast was ready it was really late so we went to our separate cabins to sleep.

In the morning I said good-bye to most of my friends at breakfast: Barron, Sander, and Lola. I had decided to spend my last hour of Camp Rock with two of my best friends, Caitlyn Gellar and Jason "Jazz" Born. I was happy when the two hit it off. The two both agreed to come visit my new place in two weeks when Sierra was coming up. Jazz was going to fly up using the Connect 3 jet and was real excited about seeing Sierra for the first time in eight. Caitlyn didn't live far from me; she lived twenty minutes from Milford in Hudson. I was so excited when I found out she lived in New Hampshire too, not that far away on top of that. So, I actually didn't leave camp sad like I thought I would, I left happy and looking forward to my new life for the first time since I heard we were moving.

-BREAK-

My first week in Milford, New Hampshire flew. Monday we unpacked all of my mom and my stuff. Tuesday Caitlyn picked me up to go shopping for posters and other things to give my new room personality; she also showed me this little coffee shop, J. Beaners, which had an open mic every weekend. Wednesday and Thursday I hung around the house with my mom and made it homier while my dad was off at his new hardware store. Caitlyn came over again on Friday. She slept over so we could goof off, talk, and decorate my room with the stuff we bought back on Tuesday. Sunday my mom took me to the local Staples and bought me all my school supplies that I would need starting tomorrow.

My music started blaring out of my laptop, waking me up for my first day at Milford High. I got up, took a quick shower, dressed, and went down to eat before running off to catch the bus.

I went to the office and got my schedule before heading off to home room. The teacher had me take the only open seat, which happened to be between this big guy who was sleeping and this spunky looking girl who looked about my size. When I took my seat she turned to me and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alexandra Russo, but call me Lexi. Are you new here?"

Now that I was sitting next to her I got a good look at her. She had wavy brown hair that fell about half way down her back, chocolate colored eyes, and creamy skin. The girl wore skinny jeans and a yellow graphic t-shirt.

"Yeah, I just moved here from Connecticut. I'm Michelle Torres, but call me Mitchie."

Lexi smiled back at me and we talked for the next fifteen minutes until the bell rang. I was so excited when I went to my next class; Lexi had invited me to sit at her table during lunch. We both had third lunch, which took up the first half of fifth period. The morning flew as no one was very talkative during Pre-Calc (first period), American History of the 1900's (second period), Physics (third period), and American Literature (fourth period). I talked to a few people during these classes, but not much.

When I walked in to the lunch room Lexi called me over to her table and introduced me to some of her friends there: Harper, Vaughn, Joey, and Josie. We all ate and then made our way to the benches outside to hang out for the rest of fifth period, which we had free. Sixth period was gym, which I was excited to find out Lexi was in. We went outside and the girls played soccer, while the boys played flag football. It wasn't too bad since I had Lexi to talk to. After we changed back in to our normal clothes I asked Lexi where the music room was for choir, but she told me she could show me since her last class was choir too. I was so excited she was in that class too. Since I was new to the school the teacher made me sing something in front of everyone to see where to put me. I was nervous and didn't think I had done very good but everyone else thought I was amazing. That class ended up being my favorite, who would have guessed it.

The week continued much the same and I felt better than I thought I would in a new school. Lexi, me, and some others in choir actually stayed after school just to sing around for fun. It was a lot of fun. Lexi even came over my house once and even invited me over her house once too. I was so happy. I seemed to be making new friends and even another best friend possibly in Lexi case. On Friday I invited Lexi over at the end of Choir to meet Jazz and Sierra, who were both coming up to visit for the weekend that, and Caitlyn, who was going to be driving over from Hudson. So, four o'clock Friday afternoon found me and Lexi lounging around my room, talking and listening to music, while we waited for my friends to arrive.

A/N: Hope you liked it. It is actually way longer than I expected. Almost twice as long as chapter 1, but you readers deserve it since it took me a while to update it. Anyway, just to let you all know I will try to update this week but it may not happen until next weekend. Again, hope you all liked the chapter. I know not a lot happened but I needed to wrap up camp, start school, and introduce Lexi. Please review, I really want to know what you think of it.


End file.
